


Time Together

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Series: Solider On [2]
Category: The Predator (2018)
Genre: Angst, Conflict, Doggy Style, Domestic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No mentions of Yautja, No mentions of the predator, References to Custody Arrangments, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, references to divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: After enjoying weeks of passion with Quinn, he is ready for more. But moving on feels complicated when you have kids and an ex to consider.
Relationships: Quinn McKenna/OFC, Quinn McKenna/Reader, Quinn McKenna/Single Mom!Reader, Quinn McKenna/You
Series: Solider On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing for Quinn that I have decided to expand into a series. The more I write and plan the work it does feel more like an ofc - I am avoiding physical descriptions and will still write as reader insert, it is simply I have had to flesh out Y/N backstory regarding her family life. I hope people still enjoy.

It was Tuesday which meant one thing, for the past four weeks you flaked on your spin class and instead worked up a sweat with Captain Quinn McKenna. It wasn't planned - well, not initially. You had a standing arrangement with your mother, she'd babysit Tuesdays so that you could exercise, Quinn had called, wanted to talk after your impromptu night of passion, wanted to meet up. You'd arranged to meet for a coffee, and you sat sipping hot, bitter liquid in not very flattering gym wear, though you had sneakily applied some make-up in the car once you’d parked. The drink was tense, awkward at least. Little said between you, whatever was stilted small talk about the weather or traffic, Quinn mostly looked distracted and when he swilled the dregs of his cup you were the one to call time on it. Clearly the night of passion was just that, one. Both needed to fuck the sexual tension out of each other and be done with it. You weren't sad, shrugged it off as one of those things, thankful for the attention and it was with gratitude and well wishes you went to kiss Quinn goodbye on his cheek. Though that little peck was the detonator, Quinn pinning you against your car, kissing you, pressing his firm body against yours, reigniting the fire. You found yourself in your car following his truck to his apartment, no sooner had you shut the door you were on each other - he fucked you on the floor of the entrance hall between the coat and shoe racks. Your orgasms ripping any social awkwardness to shreds. The following Tuesday, you went straight to Quinn's apartment, forgetting the pretence of coffee, actually made it to his bed. It was with only a tiny pang of guilt that you'd been lying to your mother - it was exercise after all. Plus, she was the one who had been nagging at you to start dating again.

This Tuesday started like any other, you lying to your mother, wearing work-out clothes and packing a water bottle, you kissed your babies and left in the opposite direction to the gym. Yoga pants and sports bra scattered around as you lay naked amongst Quinn's sheets, he started nuzzling into your neck, getting ready for round two.

"What time is it?"

Quinn's answer was to rip his lips from you and sit at the end of the bed, "18:50." he grunted as he snatched up his boxers and began to dress.

"Quinn, come on, y'know I don't have long."

"You got what you came for."

"Hey that's not fair,"

"True though," glaring at you with blue eyes "Jesus Christ most women want you spend time with them."

"I do. I just don't have time. I need to go home."

"I could come."

"My mom's there, the kids will be up."

"So?" Now in your own huff you threw the cover off and grabbed the closest neon Lycra you could find.

"Quinn I can't...I'm not ready for that..."

"Just ready for a weekly fuck, huh sweetheart?"

You were about to scream back at him (after all it not like he ever tried throwing you off him, talk about double standards) when you glanced Quinn's head hung low, looked around the half empty apartment, and you realised that Quinn, like you, was trying to start anew and had his own baggage to navigate. You softened and walked next to him, stroked his messy blond hair.

"Hey," you smiled as he looked at you, "I want to spend time with you I do, but things are complicated." Quinn made to look away but held his face in your hands, straddled his legs so you were sitting in his lap. "Next weekend my ex is finally having the kids overnight. For two whole nights. We can do whatever you want, I'm all yours...unless you have Rory."

"What nights?"

"Friday and Saturday."

"I could workaround that. And I get you for two nights?"

"Yes. To whatever you want."

"Two nights, we may have to talk sweetheart."

"Look forward to it."

\---X---

You saw his tall frame across the restaurant and waved away the maître de as you made your way over, the blond Captain crossed his arms leaning back in the chair, his broad shoulders filled with frustration.

"I'm so sorry." you said as you dipped to kiss his cheek before scrambling to remove your jacket and take a seat opposite. You continued with excuses as you opened the menu, all the while Quinn remained unmoved, brows furrowed, scowling. "John was late for the kids and then the traffic, I mean half of Main Street is dug up."

"I've been waiting."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I did text."

"When I was already here. Everyone staring like I'd been stood up."

"I said I'm sorry." You reached over, placed an open hand in the middle of the table, trying to tempt his.

"Could have avoid it if you let me pick you up?" Arms still crossed, he glowered at your hand and then you. You clamped it shut as your apologies turned to anger. Quinn could be so infuriating, why you bothered half the time.

"We've talked about this. The kids would be there. John was there."

"And?" The waiter hovering, then darting in the opposite direction when he overheard the hostile grumbling.

"And I think we should get to know each other better before we do all that."

"Isn't that the fuckin’ point? How do I get to know you, if I don't get to spend time with you?"

You could kick yourself as you felt hot tears prick at your eyes, "I'm trying."

It wasn't Quinn, not really, you had been so excited for your weekend. You loved your kids, you did, but you never expected to be raising them on your own. Even after the divorce you'd expected to shared custody and co-parent but your ex, John somehow shirked his responsibilities. He always had an excuse, his place wasn't ready or he needed to work, all apparently reasonable yet you were never allowed to use them yourself. Now after a year of getting settled you'd finally gotten him to have the kids for the weekend (something he should be doing regularly) and he'd rocked up hours late. You needed to get ready whilst making the kids dinner as well as packing clothes and toys and comforters for two days. And when he casually strolled up, he'd made you out to be the bad guy for hustling the kids into his car, you only cared about your hot date. Not that you could count on one hand the amount of times you'd actually had a night to yourself. Selfish, ha! It was easy to judge when you didn't actually deal with anything. And now here, the place you wanted to be with another man demanding and judging. You didn't need it, no matter how good the sex was, you refused to make yourself feel guilty, you stood, "I think I should go."

"What? Wait you just got here."

"I don't need you to make me feel bad."

He stood, hands on your shoulders, "Don't go."

It didn't take much to convince you to sit, a few seconds staring into those baby blues, besides you didn't want to go, not really, you liked Quinn, you liked how he looked at you, how he talked to you like you were not just a teacher or mom but someone interesting and beautiful and worth fighting for (and with). "I just feel like you're trying to avoid me."

"Quinn this, this isn't about you. I'm trying to get...I'm doing my best."

You couldn't hold back the tears then, normally you'd managed to hold on to them till you were alone at night, kids asleep and glass of wine trying to deal with the daily grind and mountain of responsibility all on your own. But overwhelmed by excitement and disappointment, anger and sadness, by not knowing what was best to do. So the tears fell, fast and free, if you hadn't already ruined your date by embarrassing Quinn, you had now. He reached over to you, his fingers skimmed the skin on your arm then he offered you an open palm, a gesture similar to one you had made shortly before. It was small but you need the warm support of his grasp. "Please don't cry." For all of Quinn’s strength and bravado, he fell apart with a weeping woman in front of him - out of his depth. He motioned to the waiter, asked for water.

To say it was awkward for a time would be an understatement, your eyes red and puffy, despite a few moments collecting yourself in the restroom, the conversation minimal and stilted, it reminded you of the meeting in the coffee shop, neither one of you knowing what was expected, neither one knowing your place or intentions. You mostly stayed quiet whilst ordering and waiting for the appetizer, though Quinn's hand took up yours, the entire time his thumb brushing against your skin. It was soothing, hypnotic. You found yourself staring at his exposed forearms, his dark shirt rolled to the elbows, the subtle flexing of tendons. Conversation did improve. Slow but polite at first - the roadworks on Main, how Rory was getting on with school. It was only when you were tucking into the entree Quinn apologised.

"I'm sorry." It was quiet and low but sincere.

After that things were easier, conversation jovial – interesting tales about work, funny things the kids had done, reminiscing about old TV shows from when you were children. Then somewhere in between The A Team and Knight Rider, with a belly fully of food and the warmth of your hand in his, your tears were forgotten.

You liked Quinn and when you did actually talk you enjoyed that too, Yes, he could be infuriating but wasn’t that partly because of the passion? Partly because he wanted you and felt like you were rejecting him? Things were complicated though, and you were just trying to do what was best, trying not to upset or hurt anyone. Yet, your way had upset you and him. Quinn was right to move on you needed to talk to each other, to spend time together and the truth was you wanted to.

\---X---

Quinn followed closely as you climbed the stairs, the air thick with lust, a static charge that would spark at any moment. You rarely made it to the bedroom, your hands and mouths on each other as soon you were behind closed doors - it would be no shock if he had you against the wall, on the floor. But it was your stubbornness that held out, both wanting to prove this was more than just the sex (Quinn worthy boyfriend material, you interested in more than his body). Besides it was only a few more steps, a few more torturous steps.

Your bed was a mere foot in front of you when Quinn touched you. You'd stopped and he continued till only a hairsbreadth between you, his soft, plump lips at your neck, his long fingers making quick work of your dress’ zipper, of your bra clasp. Whatever patience Quinn had was spent, within moments you were all but naked, only the lacy strip of your underwear covering you. Quinn, still fully dressed, nudged forward urging you to lay on the bed, once you did, he took a place next to you, leaning over you, his lips now on yours, his knee parting your legs, his tongue parting your lips. As he kissed you, a familiar heat began to engulf you, your body tight with conflict, between yearning for everything all at once and wanting to savour each electrifying touch. Quinn's long fingers skimmed down over your collarbone and the side of your breast, the soft flesh tempting, his large hand cupping you, his thumb sweeping over your nipple which responded immediately. Yes, too tempting! Quinn's mouth instantly transported there, you felt his tongue swirl the taut bud before taking it in his mouth and sucking, you mewled in response. Quinn always eager, movements always firm. There was no delicate softness about him, he grabbed, groped and kneaded. It's not that there wasn't affection, but the way Quinn made love was the way Quinn walked through life - a stubborn purpose, the burning propulsion of a runaway train. He pressed his lips to your abdomen as he worked his way down your body, he hooked fingers around your panties and pulled them down, you lifted slightly to allow him. Once discarded, he settled back near your neck, alternating between the sensitive skin there and the call of the fleshy peaks of your bosom - movements almost frantic as if undecided, one thing he was confident about was the need for more. His hand finding its way between your legs, he cupped your recently exposed mound and you buckled up into him, leading to a raspy chuckle, his finger searching out your entrance, pushing forward so that it was inside of you. Happy with your response, your moans and earnestness, a second followed. Heat now pooled at your core, the rocking of his hand, his fingers curving inside, the almost twisting grinding of them only had one outcome. It was as if Quinn felt the increased intensity too - graze of his teeth and nibbling of skin, groans emanating from deep within his chest. He went to leave you, you knew he was ready for the next step his need compelling his actions, but you're close, so close. You snatched at his wrist, held him in place, whimpering, "Please."

For Quinn foreplay was a means to an end, not that he was selfish, he excelled at the main course, but you wanted it all. To have it all.

"You like that?"

"Hmm," you looked into his sparking blue eyes and smiled. One thing sure to placate his desire was to inflate his ego. He plunged deeper, made his movements more distinct as if proving a point. "So good, I'm so close." With Quinn now settled back in place, you palmed your own breasts, pushed them up and together, squeezed nipples with your forefinger and thumb, causing a surging fever throughout you. A feeling that must have been catching because as you moaned so did Quinn, he plunged his face in your cleavage and soon enough you're calling out his name.

His thumb stroked your clit whilst you came down, when he removed his hand, he wiped his fingers on your clean sheets - you rolled your eyes, muttered under your breath. Then he was at the side of the bed undressing, comical and somewhat flattering given the speed in which his shirt was removed, currently hopping pulling one boot off. With both bare feet on the ground he began to unbuckle is belt.

"You want me to wear something or not? Don't want to mess up your clean sheets." He may have been at the whim of his desire, but it didn’t stop the snarky comments. You stuck out your tongue as you clambered up to your knees. You and Quinn had been laissez faire with protection, he had always pulled out, though always on the last minute, both often too caught up in heat of moment, your carelessness was risky so you took matters into your own hands, "Actually, I started birth control so..."

"That right sunshine, when?" he said with a tilt of his head, a curve of his lip.

"Recently."

"Well then..." he said pushing down his jeans, the sight of his hard cock springing up caused your heart to pound, pussy to flutter. Stepping out of jeans and leaning over he kissed you with smiling lips - your choice to go on the pill was a responsible one but one Quinn took as an acceptance of this thing between you as serious enough for foresight and he was clearly pleased.

Urging you to lay back down, you were eager and needy for his cock but you wanted to try something different, so you stay planted on the spot, thinking that Quinn was right - talking about what you wanted was essential for this thing to last. "You okay sweetheart?"

"Can we try something else?"

He stepped back, arched brow, "What you have in mind sugar?"

"Could I turn around?"

"Whatever you want."

You turned, bent over, Quinn's hand on your hip, the other holding his cock. "We are talking just pussy?" You looked over shoulder with wide eye. "Just checking we are on the same page." He squeezed your flesh to reassure you.

You settled back on all four, he teased your entrance before pushing forward. Every inch sublime and when he reached his hilt you gasped, "Fu-"

"Good sweetheart?"

"Fuck. Yes. Don't stop."

Both hands on hips he began to thrust, and you began to come undone. Despite hating the name you'd always been partial to doggy style, or at least like to throw it in, the angle, the depth just did it for you. And you knew Quinn would be good at it, the way he like to fuck - frantic and rough. And you were right. This position also allowed access to your clit if you needed more but honestly Quinn’s pounding was ample - hitting that sweet spot, over and over. The furnace inside you once again ablaze, it was just a matter of the fuse wire burning away until you exploded. You called out, spurred him on. His hand groping at your breasts, tweaking a nipple and you wailed as your orgasm seared through you, knuckles white as you grabbed at the bedding. You'd not even cooled when Quinn was out of you, flipped you on your back, his strength making it swift. In an instant he's back inside you. Your ass at the end of the bed, though it's high he needed to dip and tilt you upwards, your legs wrapping around his waist, though you had already come you still yearned for him. Deep, fast - he was chasing his own release but you're already so sensitive from both orgasms that the bliss quickly overwhelmed you again. The clenching and tightening of your cunt the thing that tipped Quinn over the edge, he for the very first time climaxed inside of you. His own groan loud but so low it sounded like rumbling thunder as he fell forward. He kissed your shoulder, ear, wherever his lips found, your legs around him during those final thrusts - slow, milking every last drop from him.

"Damn sweetheart." he panted.

He stayed put for a few minutes, you enjoyed the weight of him, the smell of sweat and cologne and sex. You ached when he finally pulled himself away from you, felt him leaking out of you immediately. He helped you up and you made your way the bathroom to pee and clean yourself, you returned with a cloth for Quinn, he had perched on the end of the bed, his feet on floor though his body flung back on to the bed, his tanned, muscular form sprawled out. He raised his head when he heard you, you lifted the cloth, he nodded so you threw it at him. Whilst cleaning himself you went for your robe, just about to snatch it up when, "Don't?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you dare put anything on. I want you naked next to me."

"Oh, is that an order?"

"Yes. Now c'mere." He opened his arms and they were exactly where you wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the morning after your date, and you and Quinn are enjoying your time alone together.

It was strange sharing your bed with someone again, throughout the night you'd roll over into Quinn's hard body, his naked skin hot against yours. He didn't cuddle whilst asleep, before you slept and after you fucked he pulled you into his arms, held you close, gifting quiet affection and a forging of intimacy, but he slept on his front, arms tucked under his pillow. Sometimes he'd reach back to you and pat whatever body part was closest, mostly, he didn't flinch when you bumped him, in deep slumber, snoring softly.

The final time you rolled into him the dark of the night was retreating and morning chorus beginning to sound, Quinn turned on his side stretching and yawning.

"Mornin' sunshine," he smiled, his voice creaky, eyes hooded.

"Good morning."

His plump lips inviting a kiss. He kissed you back, his tongue pushed forward and coaxed your own into play. Your arms curling around Quinn's shoulder, pulling him closer. He countered by manoeuvring his leg between yours, his thick thigh up against your core. A strategy which predicted your response, for it was as natural as breathing to move against him. Riding his thigh and rubbing soft, sensitive flesh against hard muscles. Quinn large hand settling on your hip, encouraging you. Your mewling soon louder than birdsong, Quinn was silent though his intentions and desires clear, commanding. He used his body to guide you on to your back, his hand moving from you hip to brace himself on the bed, hovering above you. His thick thigh that had been your source of pleasure nudged the soft flesh of your own, opening your legs and once the space was wide enough was joined by his other leg which in turn replicated the movement, pushing your other thigh up and out. Now open and stretched beneath him, any disappointment at the loss of the sturdy muscle was soon dispelled when he lowered, the pressure of his hard length now against you. Still silent, eyelids still heavy, Quinn brushed his nose to yours, before kissing down your jaw and nuzzling into your neck. His weight settled on you, your entire bodies connected, though best of all, the feeling of his hard cock rubbing against your cunt.

"Aren't you tired out?"

"Not for you sweetheart," you could hear his smirk, "Never for you."

You bit your lip as he nibbled your ear, thumb brushing over your nipple. You understood his desire, you never tired of him, always wanting more. Tightening arms around his broad shoulders, grinding up, clit tingling. Again, it was Quinn who made the pre-emptive strike, holding himself before entering you. Gasping at the act, a surge of thrilling ripples over your body, the feeling of him inside of you all consuming. Deep and slow and wonderful - a Quinn you'd never seen before. There was heat and passion yet a quiet, dreaminess. Not sure, despite his protests, if it's the sleepiness, the expenditure of the previous night or of the need to show a tender softness but it is welcomed. And wanted. You wanted Quinn - hard and fast. You wanted Quinn - soft and sweet.

Your body reacted differently too, your passion not a raging furnace, instead hot, smouldering embers, heat gradually building and burning and ultimately as blissfully devastating. Quinn silence broken by his grunts and laboured breathing. You wrapped your legs around him, pulling closer, deeper, further and further into you, tangled fingers in his hair, as you surrender yourself up to each other.

\---X---

Resting against the headboard and propped by pillows, Quinn was wide awake though still surrounded by a serene dreaminess. He looked content and peaceful and it was nice, the lines on his forehead not furrowed, top lip not snarled readying some remark. You lay at the foot of the bed, facing him, legs outstretched, feet settled close to him. His long fingers sweeping the top of your feet before gently playing with your toes. Twirling and circling. Periodically clasping your whole foot between his two large hands.

"Do you mind if I ask you something? You won't get mad?"

You laughed, "Makes me think I will."

He smiled, "Don't want you think I'm pushing. Honestly, I'm just curious."

"Shoot."

"Why don't you get your mom to have the kids more? I mean this is a lot of fun and..." he trailed off, but you knew what he meant, you wanted to spend time together too.

"I know she would if I asked her, it's just I depend on her so much already. She's got them every Tuesday," you smirked, tugging at the springy blond curls on his legs, "Drops Lily off at day-care a couple times a week, picks her up if John bales. Has them if I have to stay late at work. It's a lot. And I hate to ask more than I need. Plus, she's not the one who should be doing it."

"Hmmm ex doesn't pull his weight? Gotta be tough on you."

You sighed, "I never want to do this on my own."

"Why'd you split?"

You shook your head, it was too big a question, "He changed, hell maybe I changed. We didn't like each other anymore." It was enough for now, all you were willing to unpack for yourself as much as for Quinn.

Quinn's fingers smoothed your feet and calves, his eyes rested there too, you thought idle until he let out his own deep sigh, "You know I've not been the best dad, and I was a pretty shitty husband." You go to dismiss but he is too quick, "No, no I haven't. We had Rory and we were supposed to be family, but I'd go off and leave them both. Em, she'd deal with everything, I didn't even...I'd come home and then just go again. Easier to..."

"Fight bad guys."

"Somethin' like that. I'm good at that stuff. I love him, I loved them both, I...it wasn't how I wanted it to be."

"Quinn, I think you're being tough on yourself. Your work takes you away, not saying it was easy, but Emily knew that was part of the deal. Granted reality is more difficult but John's a tax account. He lives on the other side of town not the world. Besides, you're making up for it now."

"I'm trying."

"Quinn you're not a bad father, John isn't really not when he is there...Do you get on with Emily?"

He shrugged, "I let her call the shots with Rory, well I try," he chuckled knowing it wasn't in his nature not to argue back, "She's earned it. I'm mean she's pretty easy with visitation but Rory's not a baby anymore. She helped with my place, fixed up Rory's room so he'd want to come stay. You know how he is, hates change, so she brought things from home like bedding and posters. Mostly I go there hang out, stay for dinner."

"With Emily?"

"Yeah. That not cool?"

"No, it's nice. I can't imagine John and I being that civil...still raw, hurts."

The mood thoughtful more that sombre, it was a much-needed honesty - the type that built foundations, important if this was going to be more than a weekly fuck. You cared about each other, admitted you both wanted something more serious, it wasn't first time for either of you, both trying to learn from the past. It wasn't everything but it was enough for now.

Still wanting to make the most if the weekend - child and carefree you didn't need to dwell. You shook your head and worries away made for a breezy topic change, you pushed yourself up and crawled towards Quinn grinning, pressed a kiss to his lips.

\---X---

Quinn was dressed, jeans and a t-shirt, you were in your robe not willing to do anything till you had coffee.

"I could pop out for breakfast." His long arms wrapped around your waist as you worked the coffee maker. His tall frame pressing against you, his head dipping to rest his chin on your shoulder.

"You don't mind?"

"Nah what do you want? Eggs, bacon..."

"Hmmm... how do take your coffee?"

"Black's fine."

"I can stretch to milk."

He laughed, "My line of work I'm lucky to get it hot."

"Black it is." You poured both drinks, broke free from Quinn to grab milk for your own and settled at the counter.

"So, what do you want?" he asked, sipping from the steaming mug.

You pursed your lips, why not treat yourself, "Danish from Alice's."

"Yeah, okay. Just grab a selection?"

"Yep, I'm not fussy, but if they have the apple one."

Quinn smirked, "Okay, not fussy." He took a couple of gulps from the coffee, and went to the side table in the hall, grabbing his keys to set out, when he called back, "You expecting someone?"

"What?"

"You expecting someone? A car has just pulled up."

You moved to the front door and looked through the glass, "Mother-"

"What?" You didn't need to answer Quinn could see the issue. Jack and Lily climbing the steps to the house, with John trailing behind. You tightened your robe and open the door before Jack even had time to knock.

"Hey buddy what you doing here?" You ruffled his hair and bent to kiss the top of it. He shrugged as he walked past, but the question wasn't really for him. Lily toddling close behind, you scooped her up and rested her on your hip as you glared at your ex. "Well?"

"Work called."

"So?"

"So, I can't have them."

"So, arrange a sitter or ask your folks. We agreed a weekend. I have plans."

"Then cancel."

"You cancel." Your words sharp, through gritted teeth. Kissing the baby, you put her down, "Go play sweetie so I can talk to Daddy." As she wandered in the house, the door swung wide and John got his first look at Quinn. Smug and superior, he looked the captain up and down then glared at your robe.

"I'm sure whatever plans you have can be rearranged. Work is more important."

"Than your kids?" You struggled to contain your anger, voice rising.

"Than your day of sin with your Ken doll over there."

"Hey." Quinn piped up.

"Stay out of this. Seriously, can't get shut of the kids fast enough so you can fuck around!"

"Okay that's enough," Quinn stepped forward, "Be respectful."

"This is none of your business."

"Fuck it isn’t! Standing there insulting me and people I care about is most definitely my business." Arms crossed, biceps bulging, the tall frame of the intimidating Army Ranger filled the entrance.

John visibly swallowed, regretting getting into it with the bigger man. You appreciated Quinn jumping into to defend you, actually you appreciated he was able to keep quiet as long as he did, it must have been killing him, you knew it it wouldn't last - Quinn was a natural protector, he wasn't going to let anyone bully and upset you. But you didn't need your ex and boyfriend squaring up on your front porch, that wouldn't help anything. Turning a little, your hand smoothing from his shoulder to elbow. "Quinn it's okay." Your eyes meeting, trying your best to convey that you were okay, you were tough, could deal with more than petty jealousy from your ex. "Maybe you should go," you said quietly.

"What?" Quinn cocked his brow, "Really?"

"Could you?"

He clamped his mouth shut, fury over his face, you prayed John had the sense not to gloat in ear shot or frankly he was on his own. Quinn stomped down the steps to his car. John’s smugness soon wiped from his face; you’d not finished with him.

"Do not make this about me and who I spend my time with. This was my time. My time. We arranged for you to have them for two days, weeks ago. And you couldn't take one day off work. Don't you want to spend time with them?"

"I do."

Spiteful laughed burst forward, "An hour every other week for ice cream. Try being a father to them, eat a full meal with them, play a game, read a bedtime story, spend more than a fucking minute with them!" Letting the anger fade, "I assume from their bags you have no intention of collecting them later."

"Well, I just thought-"

"No, you didn't. Whatever you do with your evening - because it sure as hell won't be work, you think about your kids okay. You have to gall to call me selfish - take a look in the fucking mirror!" And with that, you slammed the door in his face.

Back flush against the door, breathing heavy, tears pricking at your eyes. You were so fucking mad! Mad that John was an asshole, that you'd lost your time with Quinn, that you let yourself lose control and your kids were in the next room and probably heard it all. Mostly mad because as much of a dick as John was, he was their father and they missed him and Jack at least was old enough to know when he wasn't wanted. You wiped the tears from your cheeks and put on your mom-I-got-this-shit-under-control smile.

"So, guess we get to spend the day together." You scooped up Lily and pulled Jack in for a family hug, kissed your babies.

They were playing in the living room whilst you sipped a refreshed coffee trying not to think about how shit you felt, you could dwell later - watch a sappy movie and eat junk and cry. For now, numb denial would work. Then there was a knock at the door.

Still in your robe you answered, the broad, blond captain was leaning against the door with a large cardboard box balanced on his forearm arm in front of him. He smiled, it was a little forced but enough to know that he wasn't pissed at you.

"Hey, what you doing here?"

Quinn lifted the lid from the box to reveal an assortment of golden pastries. "I promised you breakfast," Tears filling your eyes again, "I got enough for four."

"I see that."

Quinn stood straight, the furrowed lines in his brow appearing, "Look you want me to go and rearrange this that's okay. I get it. But I still want to eat breakfast with you, I still want to spend the day with you. Kids too. I like kids. I'd like to think I'd meet them eventually anyway. We can all go to the park, what's the one with the petting zoo I forget is name or go to Funland. It could be nice."

You smiled at the wonderful man in front of you, you knew it was tough for him to come back after his pride had been dented. "And after, what about tonight?"

"We all have dinner, tuck the kids in bed, watch a movie, go to sleep." The corners of his lips curling then, "I can leave before they get up if you want. If you want. Let's just see, you decide later. I won't push...so, stay or go sunshine? Your call."

You opened door wider, "Jack, Lily come meet Mommy's friend."


End file.
